Erza Scarlet
Erza Scarlet & Natsu Dragneel vs. Laxus Dreyar is a fight fought between Fairy Tail S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet, Fairy Tail Mage Natsu Dragneel, and Fairy Tail S-Class Mage Laxus Dreyar. Prologue Interrupting the battle between Mystogan and Laxus, Erza and Natsu appear at the cathedral's doorway, momentarily surprised at each other. Natsu, unaware of Mystogan's identity, is informed by Erza as to who Laxus' opponent is. Mystogan, caught off-guard by seeing Erza, gets hit in the face by Laxus and his mask gets torn to shreds, exposing his face to Erza and Natsu for the first time. Seeing that he has the exact same face as Jellal, one of Erza's childhood friends, Erza is left shocked, whereas Natsu is confused. Mystogan tells Erza that it was from her, in particular, that he wished to hide his face. Informing them that, although he knows of Jellal, he was not him, his body dissipates into smoke with an apology, stating that he left the rest to them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Pages 13-17 Angrily, Natsu declares that he would deal with Laxus himself. Erza, still in shock, does not answer. On seeing her distracted from the fight at hand, Laxus attacks her, telling her to not make such ugly faces and to come and fight. This infuriates Natsu yet again, and he tells Laxus that it was him who was going to handle it. Laxus greets him, adding that he had only just noticed him, leaving Natsu disappointed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Pages 18-19 Battle Natsu charges head-on, with his fists aflame, adding that he should not be underestimated. Expressing distaste in Natsu's reckless nature, Laxus sends a bolt of electricity his way, which Natsu dodges by jumping, and counters with Fire Dragon's Claw. Laxus blocks this by generating lightning on his hand to negate Natsu's flames. When Natsu steps away, Laxus kicks him, with electricity surrounding his foot, and then grabs him by the wrist, rendering him immobile. In this position, Laxus punches him in the face. Momentarily, Natsu reverses Laxus' hold on him, and then lands a direct hit on Laxus' face. As they grapple with fire and electricity, Natsu exclaims that it's finally his chance to seize the top. For a while, they stay that way, grabbing each other's wrists and repeatedly throwing punches. Laxus suddenly grabs Natsu's wrist and throws him to the ground. He attempts to slam his lightning-charged hands on Natsu who attempts escape by flailing his flaming feet. However, Laxus counters by stepping on Natsu's head and slamming him hard on the floor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121, Pages 2-9 Laxus follows up with a punch that sends Natsu flying. Natsu attempts to balance himself and retaliate, but Erza, from behind him, uses him as a floor mat to launch herself at Laxus. She gets over her shock of seeing Jellal's face on Mystogan and Requips to her Black Wing Armor. Erza slashes her sword at Laxus and he dodges. She asks what exactly are the things floating in the sky and Laxus replies that it's the Thunder Palace and that she must have heard of it. Erza swings her blade once more and Laxus blocks it. She asks him if he's seriously going to attack the town. Laxus replies that it's the new rule. This angers Erza and she kicks him but he blocks it again. Erza orders Natsu to destroy them all but he argues that he can't because he'll be taken out with them if he does. She calls Laxus a coward for using the Organic Link Magic on the thunder Lacrima. Laxus sends a blast of electricity to Erza and she dodges and Requips into her Lightning Empress Armor. Laxus laughs and asks Erza if she really thinks that can defend her against his lightning. He sends a bolt of lightning towards Erza and she jumps up, dodging it. Using the staff of her armor, she sends her own lightning towards Laxus and he negates it. Upon landing on the ground, Laxus attacks her once more and she activates the defensive power of her staff to block it. Laxus tells her that once Mages of the same type clash, the one who wins is the one with more Magic Power. Erza adds that it's also the one with a heart and that he should have learned that from Makarov Dreyar. Laxus replies that he learned that what's important is power. Natsu, irritated, asks Erza what she's going at Laxus for because he's going to be the one to take him out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121, Pages 10-14Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 46 Erza looks at Natsu and smiles. She asks him if she can trust him with it. Natsu gets confused and then suddenly Erza runs out. Laxus and Natsu realize she's going to stop the Thunder Palace. Laxus laughs and tells her that just destroying one crystal could cost her her life and that there are three hundred of them plus she's out of time. Erza declares that she'll destroy them all at once. Laxus tells her that it's impossible and that even if she does somehow manage it, she'll die for sure. Erza replies that the town will be safe anyway. As she leaves, she yells that Natsu should make sure he stops Laxus. Natsu asks if he cant trust her too, not whether it's possible to stop the Thunder Palace or not, but if she can come out of it alive. She smiles and mutters that he saved her life and she has no intention of wasting it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121, Pages 15-19 Aftermath As Natsu battles Laxus, Erza requips into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and summons about 200 swords. She realizes that her Magic is depleting and all those swords still won't be enough to take out all of them. Erza starts calling out to her fellow Fairy Tail Mages. Elsewhere, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia and Happy hear Erza's voice needing their aid. Lucy and Happy start looking for anyone from Fairy Tail while Gray plans to be able to talk to everyone so he looks for Warren Rocko, Fairy Tail's Telepathy Mage. He uses Warren as a telephone to contact all Fairy Tail Mages along with Erza so they could all communicate. All Fairy Tail Mages scattered around Magnolia are called out to look at the sky. Everyone who's fighting is called to stop while everyone who's down is asked to get up. Warren orders everyone to destroy all the things in the sky with all the Magic they have without leaving a single one in order to save the town. The Mages express their relief when they hear that Erza along with the other girls have been reverted to their original selves. Warren apologizes for not being able to reach as far as the guild and asks everyone who's receiving his transmission to help out. Max Alors who was defeated by Warren in a previous battle, argues with him. Everyone else who's also been in brawls argue with one another through Warren's network. Gray, irritated, yells in Warren's ear that the infighting can wait and everyone else yells back at him. Lucy, upset by the arguments, insists that they are all allies and that it isn't the time to be fighting. They should work together and save the town and the guild that they all love. She vows that if that doesn't convince them, she'll go and destroy all the Lacrima by herself. Lucy's speech inspires everyone and they all stop fighting for the time being and prepare to destroy the Lacrima. They manage to destroy all of them but they suffer the consequences of the Organic Link Magic. They are glad to have been able to render the Thunder Palace out of order.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Pages 2, 6, 8-17Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 46-47 References Navigation